Apple of Paradise
by The Optimist And The Pessimist
Summary: Entry to The Sparkle Awards Challenge - I couldn’t quite understand what it was that people saw in this tiny piece of fruit. It smelled badly, it only came in green and red and it smelled. But then again, everything smelled repulsively to me.


_**A/N: We had to give it a try... I mean come on.. It's a challenge. so this is very short, very random. But tell us what you think about it. inspiration was Bella's lullaby and that's all, really, I had it on replay the whole time. (;**_

_**Charlotte & Louise. (;**_

_**DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns everything!  
**_

Apple of Paradise

It's actually quite funny how many great things, and bad for that matter, that happened because of an apple. Eve took a bite of the apple from the tree of knowledge, and got a one ticket out of paradise. Sir Isaac Newton sat under an apple tree got hit by an apple, and got the idea of the law of gravity. Snow white was poisoned by an apple.

The apple is a symbol of love, beauty and fertility. We all say that an apple a day keeps the doctor at bay. And as I sat there on the field, looking at the red apple in my hand, I couldn't quite understand what it was that people saw, in this tiny piece of fruit. It smelled badly, it only came in green and red and it smelled. But then again, everything smelled repulsively to me. I twisted the apple in my hand. It was red like blood. I smiled a small smile.

The apple reminded me of how I used to be. It was red, soft and destructible. I threw the apple in the air and grasped it easily again. I lied down on my back in the soft green grass. The sun was shining and I loved the illusion of warmth it gave me. I heard the soft steps of someone running, I smiled a lazy smile as I waited for him to come. I had been expecting him for quite a while now and I was surprised he hadn't come sooner.

The running slowed to a walk and the steps came closer. I bounced the apple up and down. The walking stopped and he lied down beside me. A hand caressed my arm and I heard the soft sigh.

"You're warm," I nodded slowly and turned my head towards the voice. I opened my eyes and looked into the topaz that I could stare into for eternity. A hand came up to cradle the left side of my face, and I shamelessly leaned into the touch.

"You've been gone for a long time," came the soft whisper from the beautifully velvet voice I loved so much.

"I know," I whispered back as I turned my body towards him.

"What were you doing?" He looked curiously and I had to smile at him.

"I've been sitting and looking at an apple," I whispered with a soft smile, a confused looked came across his face. He leaned softly into me and kissed me. Soft. Quick. Kind of like a habit. Like we would be doing it for the rest of eternity, I couldn't help the small satisfied sigh that came out of my mouth. My mind was dazed for a moment as I tried to remember what we were talking about. And at the same time I tried to calculate how long it was going to take us to run home. My eyes were lingering on his lips.

"So you've been looking at an apple. Can I ask you why?" he said with a smirk on his lips, he knew the power he had over me, and he was enjoying it. I tried to come out of me daze to answer the question.

"I… Eh… I was just thinking about how similar the apple and I used to be," he tilted his head to the side and looked at me with so much love that I felt the need to cry.

"What are the similarities then?" I bit my lip and looked to the side. The sun was setting and twilight was starting to set in. I looked down at my hand and the red apple I had carefully been holding the whole day. I lifted it and examined it.

"Well it's red like my blushing, soft like me or that's what you always told me I was and destructible, which is quite obvious." I sneaked a peak at his face and saw something that surprised me, because he looked far away.

"You are forgetting something, Something very important. Like the apple was forbidden for Eve, you were the forbidden fruit for me. You were a temptation and like Eve I gave into it," he looked happy and serene but at the same time he looked like he wanted to say something ells. "Which probably means that I got kicked out of paradise, but I can't bring myself to think that paradise exist if you're not there," he finished off with a small chuckle and I knew he had meant what he had said. But I also knew that, that was not what he had wanted to say.

"So if you're Eve and I'm The Apple," I took a deep breath and smiled, "then who are Adam and what about The Snake?" he just smirked at me, and I knew he had it all figured out.

"Well the snake is you blood and Adam…" he did this little laugh, that made me smile, "Well Adam has to be Rosalie,"

"We have our very own fall of man here, Edward," I laughed and he just shook his head at me.

"I wouldn't call it fall of man… that's sounds like a bad thing… maybe…" he turned to look at the sky, "It's Twilight," I leaned into his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist, I sighed my little sigh of happiness and planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"Twilight," I whispered and he turned his head to capture my lips. My mind floated and Twilight soon disappeared and the night began. But we didn't notice, because we were having our very own twilight, and we would have it till the end of eternity.


End file.
